Raoul and Buri: A Bedtime Tale
by Ammarice
Summary: Raoul and Buri... Does he love her? Does she love him? 'How can I prove my love?' See what happens when Raoul and Buri try to get together- permanently... R&R plz peeps! Rated for romantics...


Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak wiped sweat off his forehead, looking at Buri, the commander of the Queen's Riders and in charge of the training of the trainees who wanted to be Riders. Although ever since they'd met they'd really hit off and had even gone to bed once before, he still was unsure of how they should go about their relationship.  
  
He managed though, and they stayed in back hallways and secretive meetings so that they weren't spreading their love like oil on a wild fire. He knew he loved Buri, but did she love him? Of course she loved him! Otherwise why would she say it so passionately? And why would she kiss him? and bed with him? She loved him, he loved her, and they couldn't really live without the other there to smooth the bumps of life with love and sympathy and calming presence.  
  
Buri caught him staring at her and smiled flirtatiously "What's a bold knight like you watching me kick these trainees into shape?" she smiled at him again. Those white teeth, those luscious lips...  
  
"Who? Me? I'm just checking in to see if your trainees are falling behind in any way, I'm sure they can be booted into shape by me or my soldiers." Raoul returned the smile and leaned down and kissed her. It was a long drop to let his lips meet hers, him being over six feet and Buri being not too tall. They kissed passionately, letting their love for the other take over their lives. The trainees giggled and whispered amongst themselves. Buri and Raoul were notorious for little such bursts of passion like this kiss.  
  
The trainees exchanged looks and as Raoul and Buri continued their ritual of love the trainees decided that they had had enough of this express of love. The trainees cheered, "Go Buri! Go Raoul! Go Buri! Go Raoul!" Then they cheered raggedly at the kissing couple. The two split apart remembering themselves and what they were expected to do. Raoul mumbled something about having to go inspect the armor and weapons and walked away- very, very, very quickly. Buri nodded and turned to the trainees.  
  
She glared around the circle, "What are you lot staring at?" She growled, "I believe you should be readying your horses for your afternoon riding session with your instructors," The trainees remained as they were, still snickering. "GET MOVING!" Buri bellowed this got a stir from the trainees. They were all ready for their lesson on horseback riding in less than ten minutes. Sarge bellowed at the trainees throughout the entire lesson, allowing Buri to think of Raoul and herself and of their relationship. While Buri thought she came to some conclusions. She and Raoul loved each other. She knew what had to be done.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
Thayet looked at her friends worried face. "Buri, I understand how it is to be in love and to want to settle down with children." Thayet reviewed Buri's blurted story about her love of Raoul and her want of children. She wanted to marry Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak, Knight Commander of the King's Own. "Sweetie, you know it must be he who asks you to marry him, and it is after that that it is appropriate for you to become with child."  
  
"But, Thayet, I love him so much! I must let him understand how much I love him!" She looked at Thayet, deep into those great green hazel eyes. "I love him as much as you love Jon! Perhaps more! He is the one for me, I know that. And I must take him as my husband that is the only way my heart and mind will rest!" Buri cried.  
  
"I understand love, Buri. You know how the court talks of us." She smiled and brushed Buri's hair from her face, "You can have time off when you are with child, but you and Sarge are the people who hold my Riders together, and make sure they aren't getting lazy." She smiled weakly now, "I love you as a sister loves another, sweetie, and this is my advice to my dearest sister; Prove you love to him, and he will understand that your love is even more real than your own existence. He will learn of your great hunger to be with him, and he will realize how much he feels that for you too- if he hasn't already. Just let him know, he'll let you know too."  
  
Buri smiled at Thayet and gave her Queen a great hug.   
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
Raoul looked at King Jonathan, "I love Buri, Jon! And I wish to wed her, she is a beautiful person! But I don't know if she loves me as I love her! Can you imagine how it would tear me apart if she said no? I couldn't bear it!"  
  
The King surveyed one of his dearest friends, "I know how it hurts, and don't you remember Alanna turning me down? We were angry for a long time each other, and Alanna realized how much she loved George and not her wondrous Liege. I too, Raoul, have been turned down by a female. It does hurt, and for a long time you're angry and sad and in great emotional pain. But the pain goes away and you try to be friends after." Jon shook his head, "Just let her know that your love is deeper than the Emerald Ocean, and she will come straight to you, if her love is that true also."  
  
"I agree, Jon, I'll let her know." Raoul stood and left, thanking Jon for his advice.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
That night in bed...  
  
Jon and Thayet were talking quietly in their bed.  
  
"Buri loves Raoul and wishes to marry him, but she doesn't know if he loves her that much, she's afraid." Thayet sighed in sympathy for her friend's emotional problems that she couldn't help with.  
  
"Really?" Jon asked, interested, "Raoul feels exactly the same way, he loves her as much as the Emerald Ocean is deep."  
  
"Jon, that sounds like something you might say..." Thayet ventured.  
  
"Yes, I did, but what I said is true, he loves her that much."  
  
"They feel the same way about the other, so they will work out fine in the end, but if things get rough we should intertwine. Or at least head them in the right direction." Thayet tried.  
  
"Only if they are failing miserably, Thayet," Jon grumbled, "They love each other too much for anything to get in the way." He rolled over to sleep.  
  
"I hope you're right, Jon." Thayet lay down and closed her hazel eyes and slept like her husband. 


End file.
